Catrine DeMew
|log = }} Catrine DeMew is a 2012-introduced and all-around character. She is a French werecat and a student at Monster High. Catrine was born and raised in Scaris, France, which instilled in her a love for art. She is an accomplished painter with a drive for perfection, who in her teens spent a lot of her free time as a street artist. Following a big incident in the Scaris fashion scene, Catrine was inspired to pack her bags and travel to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to attend Monster High. Though still in the process of adapting to the new environment, Catrine enjoys the fresh experience. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Karen Strassman. In Latin American Spanish she is voiced by Alondra Hidalgo. In "Scaris: City of Frights" she was voiced by Kate Higgins. And in it's Latin American Spanish version, she was voiced by Yotzmit Ramírez, who also voices Abbey Bominable. Character Personality Catrine is a perfectionistic artist from Scaris, who loves her city dearly. She is so perfectionist, that in her profile bio or website profile/doll profile, she claims that she will run after a customer of her painting whom she painted down the street just to perfect the painting. Catrine has a French accent. Appearance Catrine has white fur, and shoulder-length, wavy purple hair with pink streaks. She has bright blue, catlike eyes and a purple catlike nose, along with short cat ears on her head above her hair and a long tail. She also has a black beauty mark below her left eye. Abilities Catrine has the enhanced abilities of a werecat, even though it has never been shown. * Feline Instincts: Catrine can be compelled by certain cat-like instincts, which can or not be an ability at times, including extending or retracting claws and fear canines. * Agility: As a werecat, Catrine has an increased agility and flexibility being swift and fast and always landing on her feet, just like a regular house cat. Skillset * Artistic Skills: Catrine is a very good artist, and she loves to paint. She is called a 'perfectionist artist' by her customers and friends. Relationships Family It is assumed that both her parents are werecats. Friends On her website profile she says that the city is her constant companion. Catrine has appeared to made some friends with the Art Class-taking students in "Eye of the Boo-holder". Catrine's true being friends that are not her city are unknown for now. Pet On her website profile she states that she doesn't own a pet but she loves the pigeons of Scaris. Romance Catrine has so far not shown any interest in anyone in particular. Timeline * April 16, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Catrine DeMew. * July 14, 2012: Catrine DeMew's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 09, 2012: Walmart puts up an ad for a scavenger hunt that shows obscured art of Catrine DeMew. Fans track the source code to get the proper image, which turns out to be part of Catrine's profile art. * January 10, 2013: Catrine DeMew's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 10, 2013: Catrine DeMew's full profile art is revealed. * Late January, 2013: Catrine DeMew's debut doll is released as part of the Scaris: City of Frights series. * March 03, 2013: Catrine DeMew makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Scaris: City of Frights". * November 27, 2013: Catrine DeMew makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Eye of the Boo-holder". Notes * The name "Catrine DeMew" is based on "Catherine Deneuve", a French actress whose oeuvre contains a role in the 1983 horror movie The Hunger.New trademarks - thoughts? * Her bio picture profile on the old version of the Monster High website had said that originally said that her age was 415. In reality, this is Rochelle Goyle's age, and Catrine is 17. There is a similar mistake with Heath Burns' profile written with his "Least Favorite School Subject" as Holt Hyde's least favorite school subject. * Catrine is a white werecat, and white cat, as a polar opposite to black cat, represents good luck and fortune. Gallery Hero-Catrine-Doll tcm580-204127.jpg Profile art - Catrine DeMew.jpg c608ba5713760de40627ee65fbcd32ec.jpg tumblr nysdsuSGxd1tc5d60o1 500.png monster high 2.png Gloom and Bloom.jpg Profile Art - Ghoul Chat Catrine.png tumblr n63pz1NBUJ1taibc0o2 500.png Fiit 1.jpg tumblr naqbhe55uc1taibc0o1 1280.png Tumblr nss35qbbjS1ra69eso1 1280.jpg tumblr nss2laT7ed1ra69eso1 1280.jpg Catrine DeMew.png Icon - Catrine DeMew.jpg Icon - Catrine DeMew SCoF.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Felines Category:Generation 1 characters